Out There
by insaneblondemidget14
Summary: When Harry and Ron get into a fight about current relations with a certain Slytherin, Hermione decides to clue the redhead on a story of trust, deceit and impressions; story based on Hunchback of Notre Dame. Will he see the truth or ignore? HarryxDraco


Out There:

Warnings: boyxboy love, cross-dressing, straight love, drama, angst and based on the movie Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Pairings: Harry x Draco, minor Ron x Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and or the characters from the Notre Dame. I do, however, own the souls of my own minor characters.

A small brunette sat in her common room on one of the multiple crimson couches that littered the room; book in hand, though her attention was firmly on her two best friends; one Ronald Weasley and one Harry Potter. She sighed for the tenth time that night as she continues hearing their banter, no longer able to read her book. The two had been arguing nonstop ever since the hero had announced to her and Ron of his relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"Honestly Harry what are you thinking?! Shacking up with that ferret of all people-" the redhead fumed as he exclaims to the emerald-eyed teen that simply rolled his eyes once more.

"Who I'm with is my choice Ron; I don't see what your problem is, only that you don't seem to want me to be happy." Harry retorted, his arms crossed on his chest; a clear sign of his annoyance.

Ron scoffed, throwing his hands into the air as he continues to pace around the other young male. "Of course I want you happy Harry! You're my best mate, and I'd wish you nothing but happiness, but seriously…why the ferret of all people? Why not be with Ginny or something?"

"Ron, that very idea is wrong since you know very well that Ginny's happy with Neville." Hermione finally decided to chime in, closing her book with a snap and narrows her eyes at the two of them. "Now both of you, stop behaving like children and make up already. This arguing has been going on for two weeks already and driving me up the wall."

"I didn't start anything, Ron just can't seem to get his head from his prejudice behind up long enough to see that Draco's not a bad person," said the Boy who lived, glaring at his best friend with disappointment and a hint of sadness.

Hermione stood quickly to grab onto the redhead's arm before he did something rash and pats it. "Harry's right, Ron; we have to be able to trust his judgment after all if he's old enough to fight Voldemort, he's old enough to decide who he wants to be with without us nagging on him."

Ron blinks his blue eyes wide in surprise before narrowing them and stepping away from her for a moment. "Wait a second, why are you so calm about this Hermione? I would've thought you'd be telling Harry he's making a mistake too."

The brunette sighs with frustration before moving to sit back down, holding up her book; the title of it read, 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'. "Because Ron, I trust Harry and ever since reading this book, it's shown me that people are not always as they seem and you just have to learn to trust in them."

"I do trust Harry!" He replies vehemently, crossing his arms to mimic Harry as he sat across from the two in his own chair, staring at the floor to glare a hole into it. "It's that slimy snake I don't trust."

Harry threw his hands up into the air and stood up, "That's it. I'm tired of you calling him names when he hasn't done a single thing to you all year. He's even been trying really hard to be pleasant and all you've done is be a prick, Ron. If you can't accept him, then you're not accepting me." His form sagged in more sadness as he turns away from them to go towards the portrait exit. "I'm going for a walk, don't follow me." The raven-haired teen's voice was serious as he spoke to them both before stepping through the hole.

Ron continues to stare at the ground, not replying immediately and mutters to himself, "I can't believe he's siding with Malfoy after all those years." He suddenly winced as Hermione stood up to hit him over the head with her book, leaning back to rub his head. "Bloody hell, Hermione! Warn a guy next time you're going to do that."

"Ron, I love you, but you can seriously be such an idiot at times, I hope you realize that." Her voice stern as she stood there with her hand on her hip, the other hand held the weapon. "Not only have you upset Harry, you could have just lost your best friend too."

"But…I just want him to see that Malfoy's not good for him." Sighs and leans back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. "Should I go after him?"

"No. Just let him walk it out and maybe Mal-uh…Draco will meet with him and calm him down." She moves to sit beside her friend, patting his shoulder. "I know you mean well, but we have to know your limitations, I did."

His eyes stared into her light brown ones for a moment before he leans his head down on her shoulder, sighing a bit, completely deflated from his anger before. "How can I really trust him though?"

"Let me tell you the story of a man…and a monster…" she started softly as she begun to recite the story she had been reading repeatedly that she knew by heart.


End file.
